The New Life of a Restless Magic User!
by Ozzman84
Summary: This is the story of Mimir a man who knows almost all there is about magic and it's different categories and how his life is now tormented by a Pink-haired girl with Low Self-esteem. (Lots of Minecraft mods specifically magic ones but will probably use some tech ones.)
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I last posted a story or updated one of my own but that's because I haven't had a good chance to write or gather my thoughts. So anyway I've never actually seen Familiar of Zero but I've read a Fuckton of fanfics on it so I have a general idea of what happens. This story is going to be something I wanted to do for a while where the summon is a Minecraft character I used in a project Ozone 3 playthrough mainly because that had the most mods. I'm going to keep him out the Sci-fi mods for a bit and make it a bit more realistic while adding some of my own imagination so let the story begin!**

It was the Day of the Spring Summoning ritual at the Academy of Magic in Tristain and the young Louise was hiding in the back of the crowd of students who were summoning their familiar's.

She watched as kids brought many exotic creatures from across the world to the academy. Someone summoned a Bugbear (A.N. which by the way is not a bug or a bear but actually a floating Eyeball, boy that confused me for a looooong time.) Guiche summoned a Giant Mole from the eastern plateaus, Kiche summoned a Fire Salamander that began to try to hump her leg after she had bound it to herself which perfectly matches her personality, and Tabitha brought a freaking Wind Dragon Here! How will I possibly top that!

"Has Everyone performed the summoning ritual?" Professor Colbert asked out loud and I thought I was about to get out of disappointing myself.

"Louise The Zero Still needs to go!" I cursed Kirche yet again as Colbert called me to the front of the Group. I could hear their mocking voices

"Why should The Zero Go? She will destroy the whole School!"

"She should have never made it past the First-year!"

"Don't you know? She is only here because of her Families close connections to the crown!"

"Oh How Scandalous!"

'_Rule of Steel, push out the voices.'_

Louise pushed the voices out of her mind and steeled herself to begin the ritual. Using special chalk she began to draw the elegant and unique summoning circle of the Valliere Lineage. She pulled her wand from her pocket and was about to try and begin the ritual when that blasted Kirche decided to chime in again!

"How about you summon that Dragon you promised Yesterday Louise! Wait No Dragon would ever lower itself to be tamed by a Zero!"

"Shut up Kirche!" I shouted back unable to think of a comeback. _'By Brimir I cannot Fail this summon'_ I silently prayed and began the incantation.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the Name of the great Five Pentagonal Powers, by the founding father Brimir, following my fate, with all my heart and soul, summon a being of great power and grace, of beauty and prestige, to be my Familiar!"

BOOOOOOM ZAP BOOOOOOOOM

Louise was flung back by the explosion and lots of dust was thrown up in the air. Standing up Louise began to watch the smoke cloud, Disheartened by an explosion but she swears she can hear sounds coming from inside the cloud. Other students began to mock and shout curses toward her but she didn't care as the sound she now Identified as a voice was shouted within the cloud shutting everyone up. Those that could understand Albion had their ears begin to bleed from the sheer amount of cursing that came from the smoke.

Someone used a wind spell to blow away the smoke and a man was left standing there, he was wearing a black shirt with a purple Robe with gold trim on top, he had a large pair of gold goggles with purple trims and lenses resting on his forehead. Professor Colbert began to advance on the man wondering if he was dangerous and to communicate with him. Louise's classmates began gossiping with the main consensus being that she hired a commoner to hide in the smoke when she made it and then giving him impressive robes as a payment.

Louise herself was elated in her mind and began to follow Colbert up to the man as she assumed he was her familiar. The man looked to Colbert and began to speak.

"Uhh Dude where am I and please don't say Hogwarts?" the man asked in a young voice.

"You are at the Tristain Academy of Magic may I ask who you are?" Colbert responded in the best Albion he could muster.

"Wow, that's some broken English my guy." The Man Whistled while he lowered his goggles. "I am Mimir, The Well of Knowledge." Colbert was taken aback as he was sure he had heard that name before. "Huh Ignis, Praecantatio, Telum, and Humanus, Let me guess fire mage with a military background."

Colbert finally gathered his wits about him and narrowed his eyes at this man. "We will continue this conversation once I have cast a translation spell." an alright cool was heard by Colbert as he cast the spell and the man glowed for a second. "Sir Mimir do you know why you're here?"

"No, I was busy killing a dragon when BAM green portal lots of smoke." Louise heard the name Mimir and had an internal panic attack, _could I have summoned something Heretical? By Brimir please let me have not._

Colbert began to speak again "Well today was the Day of the Familiar summoning Ritual and this girl summoned you here." The man Lowered his goggles while looking at her in the same he had done with the professor. His eyebrows furrowed as he had seen something strange and he whispered to Colbert.

"_Good sir, Keep an eye on this one. Her aspects are Vacuos, Tenebrae, and Perditio."_ Colbert heard whispered in his ear then as if nothing had happened Mimir was back to his aloof style. "Well then I can guess I will staying around here to take care of this girl, but is it usual to summon a Man?"

Colbert was very confused but he tried not to show it and answered the man's questions honestly. "No, This is the first time I've seen it." Mimir nodded and spoke to the Girl.

"OK Girly finish the contract or whatever you need to do," he said with a smile. Louise, feeling very shy about all this pulled on his shirt to make him kneel and tried to ignore the students gossiping behind her. Meanwhile, Mimir stared straight into her eyes lowering his goggles to try and get a better read on any of her other aspects. They say the Eyes are the window to the soul and with Thaumaturgy, this is most certainly true so the deeper he gazed in the more her soul reacted and any reaction will be shown by the Goggles of Revealing upgraded.

Louise was tried to look away from Mimir's gaze as she was a bit creeped out by it but she needed to finish the contract. Lightly kissing him on the lips she saw the symbols on his goggles A black lightning bolt, an eclipse, a gray circle, a man with 2 shadows, and another appeared for a quick second, a person kneeling while darkness surrounded them with a halo above their head and two wings sprouted out from their back.

The man shot up and began muttering while he pulled out a small metal brick with colors all over it. She only caught one word "_**Dieatus**_" before she was distracted by those who sought to bring her down.

"Ha! Even an eccentric hermit is repulsed by the Zero!"

"Maybe he is not as dumb as he looks!"

"You got that right Guiche!"

The man had stopped muttering and took off his glove which is where the runes began appearing. Colbert grabbed his hand to take a closer look at them while Mimir also leaned over seemingly ignoring the pain the Runes cause.

"I need to hit the Books." they both said at the same time before laughing. "These runes seem familiar to me I'll find you tomorrow to discuss them further," Colbert stated.

"That sounds good to me. See you then!" He waved while Louise Dragged him off as she was embarrassed by this whole turn of events.

Colbert Chuckled before looking to the Remaining students. "Alright everyone that's it for the Spring Summoning Ritual! Remember tomorrow is a day off to let you bond with your familiars so don't come to class on mistake, Have a good day everyone!" Colbert began to walk towards the Library to conduct his own research on Mimir's Runes as he imagined Mimir was doing the same.

I followed the young girl Louise through The academy in silence as I pondered life's great mysteries such as why fate had to force a young magic-user with the Dieatus aspect on to my peaceful life of Magical science. Especially with all her dark aspects, I pray she is not the daughter of some foul death god or Antagonist type. Also, he noticed those goddamn _**Children**_ casting flight spells! They had such low magical potential and clearly, many of them made no effort to increase it yet they were _**Flying!**_ It had taken him years and the regrettable use of technology to achieve flight and then even the magical versions of flight were very limited so he had to delve into Draconic armor and weapons to recreate perfect flight. What Kind of shortcut could they be using!

I then let out a very frustrated sigh causing my young "Master" to look back at me with a glare.

"What's your problem?" I said while pulling a PB&J out of my remote ME system, Which with a quantum Tunnel and infinite booster card the best thing technology has ever offered me.

"You're my problem!" Louise screeched, "All I wanted was a cute animal but I got some man! Oh Brimir! Why was I cursed with some-" She must have noticed the sandwich in my hand, maybe I'm on some sort of Medieval plane where there is no technology. "Where did you get that!" She rushed up to me while drawing a really shitty wand with no caps and snatching my sandwich.

"Nowhere," I said before trying to snatch it back from her. She pointed her wand at me and yanked her hand back and examining my sandwich and glaring at me again.

"What kind of Heresy allows one to conjure a sandwich out of nothing!" She sniffed the sandwich. "What is even on this?" OH NO! Goddamnit Heresy! That means these people are religious Fanatics! That's even worse than a Demi-god girl! "Hey! Are you listening to me! What's on this Sandwich!?" I sighed again before replying and focusing vis into the Telekinesis wand Focus embedded in my armband.

"Its Peanut butter and Jelly." I pulled the sandwich towards and took a bite before noticing her shocked expression.

"You are a Heretic! That's wandless Magic!" She shouted again, and thank god I was wearing my goggles or else I would have not realized she is pushing energy into her wand without a focus.

I snatched her wand out of her hand with Telekinesis before replying. "First of all, I don't follow your religion or even know what it is so I'm not a heretic, and second I do have a wand it's embedded into my arm." She adorned a shocked expression. "Why would you do that!"

"Well, I got sick of carrying a wand around so I used specialized Neutronium made with infinity catalysts to make replace meant bones and then proceded to replace my bones in my arms and legs. Then I created these armbands out of Orichalcum and placed my Wand foci into them before drilling them into my bones and yes it was a very painful experience. Besides, I have very powerful magic that doesn't use wands anyway this was just more convenient." She gave me a blank stare before passing out.

I brought her to her room after finding the key that thankfully had the room number on it.


	2. Magical Bonus Chapter

_**Hello Readers! I apologize for not having a new chapter up sooner, in fact, this one might not even come out the day I'm writing this sadly. I have hit a block with chapter 2 where I have the first act written and the Third act is planned out in my mind but that dirty second act is blocked from my mind. So, I'm making this special sequence for almost no reason. Expect maybe another one involving Louise or maybe a full chapter in the coming days, Enjoy!**_

Darkness, and whispers.

Often signs of evil and mystery, but for myself the were the making of a good world view. Within a forgotten realm I sit waiting for challengers, on a throne of bone and souls I- "Hey Mim!"

I dropped my pencil in surprise and Shock. "What are doing in the attic? Playing with colorful ponies?"

"Go away asshole," I replied to my awful brother.

"Oh no, I see you're just writing your dark and brooding fanfiction about yourself. How about I take it!" He snatched my book and ran but I just held my hand out and waited for it to force its way out his grip and back into my hand. "What the-" and like I predicted it came back.

"Wow, little bro you way overuse magic. What even was that." My non-genius brother asked while scratching his head in annoyance.

"It was a ring with an attraction spell of my own magic grafted to a book and a weak protection spell to keep it from destruction," I said with a scientific nod.

"That seems like overkill."

"Well if you love something and want to protect it, you put a ring on it." I shrugged "I'm sure you will understand someday big brother Brimir but if not you will come to regret it."

"Whatever Mr. _Darkness and Whispers,_"

'How did he get it back?' I thought as I chased him into the next room.


End file.
